


five times himari leaves the bar alone, and the one time she doesn't

by damianwayne



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU where they're all in their early-mid 20s, F/F, Lesbian Bar, himari is... bi probably, mentions of misakoko kaochisa lisayuki ranmoca evemaya kasusaaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Tomoe and Misaki work at a lesbian bar. Himari is a newbie gay, who Tomoe takes a liking to.





	five times himari leaves the bar alone, and the one time she doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> ive always wanted to write a 5+1 fic  
> this is my first fic for bandori... sorry if its ooc  
> none of afterglow except for tomo and moca are childhood best friends here gomenasorry
> 
> its midnight and i wrote it in one sitting and i didnt proofread bc im tired but i wanted to post so i'll probably come back to it tomorrow and edit it lmao

**1.**

"Damn," Misaki hissed under her breath.

"What's up?" Tomoe tied her long hair into a ponytail. It would get in the way of her work otherwise.

"I forgot my lighter." Misaki took off her cap and ran her hand through her hair.

"Better that way," Tomoe replied, smiling at her co-worker. "Smoking's not good for you."

Misaki managed to smile back at her, even if a forced one. "Haha. Smoking break is one of the few things I have where I can get a little bit of peace."

Tomoe chuckled as a response, while she buttoned her white shirt. "I can imagine it being really chaotic living with Kokoro."

"Tell me about it. My paper is due in like a week and I only have like twelve words written." The two women got dressed in their bartender attire quickly and stored their casual clothes in the locker.

As they entered the front of the bar, a blond whirlwind immediately greeted them.

"Hello!"

"Hello, Kokoro-san," Tomoe greeted her. "Why are you here?"

Even though it was technically her bar, she was barely here. It was basically just run on her name. The bar was one of the better spontaneous ideas of her.

"Misaki forgot something!"

"Did you bring my lighter?" Misaki asked, looking up, a smile on her lips.

"No? You should stop smoking! That's not why I'm here! See!" Kokoro put something into her girlfriend's palm. "You forgot your lucky charm!"

Misaki stared down at it. "No, I didn't. I have it with me."

"Eh?"

"That one's yours." Misaki sighed and smiled softly. Even though her and Kokoro were completely opposites and Kokoro tends to tire Misaki with her personality, you could see how deeply they cared for each other.

"Ah, I see! You're right! This Michelle doesn't have M on it!" Kokoro laughed. "It's fine then, I was really worried! I'll be going then! Have fun you too!" She ran out of the bar, where her bodyguards were already waiting for her.

Misaki sighed again loudly, still a smile on her face. "Really... She came all the way here just because of that."

"You don't sound like you mind, though," Tomoe teased her. "You're really cute together."

Misaki didn't say anything, just started getting ready for work.

Tomoe was kind of jealous, actually. Seeing those two lovebirds together so often, even if Misaki didn't show it, made her wish to have a girlfriend too. Especially when she spotted them having a tender moment just by themselves, when Misaki thinks nobody can see them.

The night seemed to be like every other night. There was Kaoru, their most popular regular, like always. Every time she entered the bar, all girls would swoon and fawn over her, and it didn't take too long until she was swarmed by them and not long until she got a girl she was talking too one on one in a booth at the back. Though, Tomoe has noticed, she had never brought any of them home. Unless the few times when she got too drunk and a pretty blond woman came in to pick her up. Even if she complained, she still did it every single time.

Tomoe wondered, who she was. Her face seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't put a name on it.

Then, there was also another regular, who was also the center of the bar most of the times. Hina, who had a very outgoing personality a lot of girls fell for. She was popular too, and sometimes dragged her twin sister along with her. Sayo, on the other hand was reserved and nervous every time she came, talking to no one in particular and just drank one cocktail for the entire night.

Eve and Maya were there too, a couple who have been together since they went to High School. They weren't overly lovey dovey anymore, but they got along with everyone here and usually take in newbies quick and make them feel welcome.

A few other familiar faces were here and there, but nothing completely different than usual.

Two hours into their opening, the door opened and a young woman entered. Tomoe has never seen her around, she would have remembered seeing such a nice face here.

The woman seemed to be nervous, looking around the place and stopping at the door. It seemed like she just wanted to return at first and run out, but then she breathed in deeply and clenched her fist. Her lips moved, maybe she was talking to herself? Probably telling herself some words of encouragement.

It was cute, Tomoe thought, and couldn't help but smile. She was a newcomer, she could see it immediately by how nervous she was.

The woman slowly moved forward to the counter, playing with her light pink hair.

"Hey," Tomoe greeted her, as soon as she arrived at the counter.

"H-Hey," the woman greeted her nervously.

"You're new here, right?"

"How do you know?!"

Tomoe laughed. "I remember most faces," she explained. "Plus, I can see it."

She got a confused look as an answer.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?"

"Oh no!" The woman patted her cheeks, which were turning red. "Is it that obvious?"

Yes. "No, no. It's fine, that's normal," Tomoe explained. "Do you want a drink maybe at first?"

The woman didn't reply for a short second. "Uh... Yeah. Just give me a... Cosmopolitan."

"Alright." Tomoe nodded and went to make her the cocktail. She moved the glass over to the woman. "What's your name?"

"Uehara Himari."

"Uehara-san, huh? Then, I hope you'll like it here."

"Thank you!" Himari said and quickly took the drink. As soon as it was in her hands, it spilled all over the counter. "Oh no! I'm so sorry... Ah... Do you have any tissues?"

"It's fine, it's fine." The girl must really be nervous. "I'll make you a new drink."

"But-"

"You're nervous, it's okay. Are you... newly out?"

Himari bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm not even out yet," she confessed.

"Ah, I see." That wasn't rare either. Tomoe got a towel to wash up the mess. "If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears! Nobody really is in need for a drink right now."

Himari hesitated. "I don't know..." She fumbled around with the new drink Tomoe got her. "I... think. I am really sure I like women, so I googled around and found this bar. I didn't know what I expected."

Tomoe smiled. "That's not unusual," she replied. "That's how many people find this bar."

Himari took a small sip. "Oh, it tastes so good!"

"I'm glad," Tomoe said. "So... what made you come here now?"

Himari smiled softly, staring down. "Actually, I've been wanting to come here since the opening, but I was so scared. I don't have any gay friends either..."

Ah, that must really suck. Tomoe remembered how it was for her too, back in the day. That was a long time ago though, she couldn't imagine having only straight friends now. Must be rough.

"And today I finally got the courage!" Himari seemed proud of herself when she said that, her smile growing bigger, before she took another sip.

"I'm really glad you did," Tomoe said.

"Me too." Himari giggled.

Another costumer called over and Tomoe excused herself to take her order. When she returned to Himari, Eve and Maya were already at the counter too.

"Tomoe, give all three of us something good!" Eve shouted, happily. "Sake!"

Of course, Eve wanted Sake. "I see you get to know Eve and Maya," Tomoe said.

"Yes, it's her first time here! We need to celebrate!" Eve shouted, raising her fist. "It's on me!"

"Eve, you really need to think about how you spend all your money," her girlfriend said, but still smiling.

"It's fine! I can pay myself!" Himari quickly said.

Tomoe nodded. "Alright!" She got them their new drinks. "Have a great night."

"Thank you," Maya said.

"We will!" Eve shouted and the three of them downed their drinks. "Do you want to play darts?"

"Darts?" Himari asked, confused.

"Yes! I'm really good at it!"

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Himari took her cocktail. "I'd would like to!"

"Great!"

Before the three of them left, Himari turned around and mouthed 'Thank you'. Tomoe smiled. She was really cute with her light pink hair and the blush on her cheeks, Tomoe was sure she'll find someone in no time.

"New one?" Misaki asked behind her.

"Yes," Tomoe replied.

"Mh... I'll take a break now," Misaki said. "I'll be back in five."

"Where did you get a lighter from?" Tomoe asked.

"Kaoru," Misaki said. "After she said something about fire in my or her heart... I don't really know."

* * *

  
  
**2.**

 

The next weekend, Himari was back at the bar again. She was still nervous like the first time, but already more confident now, Tomoe noticed. She had a more revealing outfit now too, a short tight dress which hugged her body perfectly.

"You're back," Tomoe greeted her. "I'm glad."

"Yes," Himari said, smiling. "It was really fun last time... Maya-san and Eve-san are so nice!"

"Yeah, they are," Tomoe agreed. She has met up with them outside the bar too.

"Are they here today too?" Himari asked, curiously looking around the bar.

"No, sorry. I think today's their seventh anniversary," Tomoe replied.

"Seventh?!" Himari shouted. "But they're so young!"

"They've been dating since... I think second year in High School," Tomoe explained. "A really long time."

"Aah... I'm so jealous! Must be really nice." Himari sighed and took a seat at the counter. "Can I get another Cosmopolitan?"

"Sure!" Tomoe made her drink.

"Thank you," Himari said. "Seven years..."

"Mmh. My longest relationship only lasted two," Tomoe said.

"Only?" Himari gasped. "That's still a long time!"

"I suppose it is... We're still good friends too." Her and Saaya have met during college and dated for a while. Their fall out wasn't dramatic either, they just didn't work anymore. The two of them were still close, Saaya still got her the bread Tomoe loved so much from her bakery. It was a good thing, Saaya's new girlfriend, Kasumi wasn't the jealous type.

"Wow," Himari said. "I can't imagine still being friends with my exes... My longest relationship lasted maybe nine month." She smiled softly.

"Maybe because they were..." Tomoe suggested.

"Huh? Oh! You mean men? No... I don't know if that was the case," Himari said. "I'm not really sure yet. Maybe that's why it never worked out, but I don't know if I don't like men."

"That's okay," Tomoe said. "It takes a while for everyone to figure out where they stand."

Himari smiled at her. "Thank you, Udagawa-san. You're so nice! Ah, I just keep rambling here. I'm sorry I'm annoying you at work."

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine." Tomoe wasn't bothered by her at all. She was, after all, really cute too...

"But I'd like to continue coming here!" Himari said. "Everyone's been so nice... I'm so happy I had the couraged to come here the last ti-" She stopped talking when a certain someone arrived at the counter. Himari looked up to the woman next to her with big eyes.

Kaoru noticed her immediately, turning around with a charming smile on her lips. "Oh my, a new face?" she asked.

"I- Ah- Yes! I mean... this is my second time!"

Kaoru chuckled. "Fufu, I knew that. You were here last week too, right? I would never forget such a beautiful face."

Himari let out a quiet squeak, her face turning bright red. It was a normal reaction, Tomoe has seen plenty of girls react like this to Kaoru.

"I wanted to talk to you back then too, kitten, but you seemed to have so much fun with Eve and Maya." Kaoru tilted her head. "How about we do what we couldn't do last time?"

"Yes! I'd love to! Uh..."

Kaoru turned to Tomoe. "The usual," she ordered with a smile before turning back to Himari. "And what's the name of this beautiful kitten?"

"I'm Uehara Himari!"

"I see... I'm Seta Kaoru, but you can call me Kaoru."

"There's no way I can do that, Seta-san!"

"Of course... try it. A name has a lot of meaning, right, kitten? If you say it, it's like having part of me in your mouth."

Himari turned even redder and Tomoe just chuckled. How Kaoru could say those things without cracking up was a mystery to her.

"Then... K-Kaoru-san."

"Well done, kitten."

Tomoe gave Kaoru her drink. "Here, have fun you two." She knew how this evening was going to end. It wasn't like Kaoru ever dated any of them or took them home, but for that night, she made the girl she was with feel like the most special person in the world.

How did she do that, she wondered.

Himari and Kaoru left the counter with their drinks to go to the back and talk there in private and Tomoe got back to the other costumers. During the night, she noticed how she glanced several times back to Kaoru and Himari, though. She didn't usually do that.

She wished, she wasn't a bartender that night and had to stay behind the counter.

* * *

  


**3.**

 

"She was so nice! And beautiful!" Himari sighed, her mind probably still being with her night with Kaoru last week. "She's going to be here again, right?"

Tomoe hesitated. "Yes," she said. "But..."

"But? Oh no... She has a girlfriend, right? The blonde who picked her up the last time... I knew there was something between them! Ah, how can I win against her? That's Shirasagi Chisato, a famous actress. Of course a woman like Kaoru-san has a just as gorgeous girlfriend!" Himari cried.

"No, that's not it." An actress? Oh, that's why she seemed so familiar. "I mean... I think there's something between them, but I'm not sure. She never stays long enough to talk to anyone, so nobody has had the chance to ask her yet."

They must be close, though. And just 'friends' didn't look at each other like that.

"Then what is it?"

"Mh... She's like this with everyone," Tomoe explained. "Except Shirasagi-san. Don't get your hopes up... Sorry, this sounds rough."

"Oh."

Himari seemed sad by that.

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way! She's not playing around or anything! Kaoru is really nice, but it's just how she is. All girls fall for her, but she never goes further with anyone than just a night talking here," Tomoe explains. "You might still have a chance?"

Himari sighed and shook her head. "No, it's fine," she said. "I can't win against Shirasagi-san anyway. She was so beautiful..."  

"I think you're just as beautiful," Tomoe slipped out.

Himari stared at her and then smiled. "Thank you, you're so kind. But you're probably just saying this because you're the bartender! I really feel like those clichés regulars who come just to complain to the bartender about their problems..."

Great, Himari wasn't affected by her comment at all. "No, it's fine. I like talking with you."

"Thank you. Oh my god." Her eyes went big, as she glanced at something to her left.

"What's up?" Tomoe asked.

"That's- that's my co worker!" Himari shouted. "I didn't know she was- She was gay too!"

Tomoe followed her gaze. "Moca? She's not really hiding it either, you know?"

"I don't! You know her?"

"Yeah, we-"

"Ohh... Hii-chan!" Moca apparently had noticed them too, because she made her way over to Tomoe and Himari. She put her arm around Himari. "I didn't know you play for this team too. Though, I could've guessed it."

Himari blushed. "I didn't know you did either!"

"Eh? I don't really hide it." Moca turned to Tomoe. "We're co workers, you know!"

"You two know each other?" Himari asked.

"Yeees. Tomoe and I have been friends since foreeeever!" Moca smiled. "Right?"

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were kids," Tomoe said. Being friends with Moca also made it easier coming to terms with her sexuality. Moca never beat around the bush with it and just went with the flow, which Tomoe was thankful for.

"Oh! I didn't know," Himari said.

"Ya wanna come over to me and the others? You gotta meet Ran." Moca asked.

"Ran?" Himari asked.

"Mmh, my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?!" Himari asked, surprised.

"Yes? I think I've talked about her before, though?" Moca shrugged. "Eh... Might not."

"I would love to get to know her!" Himari said.

Moca smiled. "Great! Come, Hii-chan!"

Tomoe watched after them, as they made their way to the others. Apart from Ran, there were also Yukina and Lisa. The both of them were childhood friends too, just as Tomoe and Moca. Yukina didn't often come to the bar. Neither did Moca actually, because Ran wasn't a big fan of bars, so they just came occasionally. Lisa comes by every other week, sometimes with her best friend Yukina.

They weren't dating, but Tomoe was sure, Yukina will soon realize too that Lisa had feelings for her and that she had them for Lisa too. It was really obvious, but Lisa was really patient with Yukina. Tomoe had once asked her about it and Lisa had laughed.

"We've known each other for so long, and we will keep being together. I have all the time in the world and plan to grow old with her, so it's fine to wait for her to come around!"

Ah, when will she find a pure love like that too...

* * *

  


**4.**

Saaya tugged her hair behind her ear. There had been a time, when Tomoe thought that was cutest thing.

"Mh, seems to be full tonight, huh?" she asked.

"Yes," Tomoe agreed. "I've got all my hands full."

"Ah, sorry that we're keeping you up-"

"No, that's not what I meant." Tomoe smiled. "So, who's your friend?"

"Hello, Udagawa-san!" Himari shouted as she arrived at the counter. "Oh! You're in the middle of an order, I'm sorry." She blushed. Her blush was actually now cuter than Saaya tugging her hair behind her ear, Tomoe noticed.

"It's fine. I was just talking to her," Saaya said. "I'm Yamabuki Saaya. And this is, as I just wanted to say, Hanazono Tae. She's here in Tokyo for a visit."

The tall girl behind her smiled softly. She was beautiful, tall and slim with a mature and cool air around her. "Everyone calls me Otae," she introduced herself.

"Ah, you're not from here?" Himari asked.

"No, I'm from outside the city. I live on a rabbit farm!" Tae explained.

Tomoe and Himari looked at each other, not sure if what she said was serious or not, but she looked as if she was serious.

"I see...," Tomoe said.

"She's serious," Saaya explained, laughing. "We've known each other since college."

"Really? I never saw you."

"Mh... probably because I dropped out after my second semester," Tae said. "I wanted to become a rabbit farmer, so I left and did it!"

Himari blinked. "A rabbit farmer?"

Tae smiled at her. "Yes, I live with a lot of rabbits. They're really nice..."

Saaya laughed. "Yes, they are."

"How's Kasumi-san?" Tomoe asked.

"She's doing... fine. She's studying for a test, that's why I came alone." Saaya's girlfriend Kasumi was still in college. Not because she was younger, but because she hasn't finished yet, having three extra semesters.

"Kasumi... Your girlfriend. She really wanted to come too, but she had to study," Tae said. "She tugged on us wanting to go with us when we left the apartment. Just like a little rabbit..."

Tomoe laughed. "I can imagine that."

"Uh... sorry, but who's Kasumi?"

"Ah, right. She's my girlfriend," Saaya explained.

"I see." Himari smiled. "And how do you and Udagawa-san know each other?"

Saaya hesitated. "We used to date in college."

"You're the two years ex!" Himari shouted and then turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry."

Saaya laughed. "No, it's alright. I see she has already told you about me." She glanced over to Tomoe and smirked. "You're close, huh?"

Tomoe blushed. "Saaya-"

"How about we go sit together and have a chat?" Saaya suggested.

"Uh- alright!" Himari smiled. "I'd love to."

Tomoe groaned. It was Saaya, so she didn't have to worry a lot, but still...

"Don't worry about us, Tomoe," Saaya said. "Look, tonight's so full. Go worry about the other costumers!"

Tomoe forced herself to smile. "Alright..."

Saaya whispered, "She's cute," towards Tomoe, before she took Tae and Himari and left the counter.

* * *

 

**5.**

 

"Mmh... That girl's with Hina now, huh?" Misaki asked.

It was a quiet night, not many people were in the bar. It was also in the middle of the week. And Tomoe had perfect sight of Himari and Hina, who were sitting together in a booth, exchanging quiet words.

"Yeah," Tomoe said, trying to ignore the tone in Misaki's voice.

"A shame."

Tomoe turned around to her co-worker.

"What? I just see how you look at her," Misaki replied, shrugging.

"I don't-" Tomoe tried to deny it, but she sighed. She would lie, if she'd say she wasn't interested in Himari. She was really cute. So tiny and pretty, the way she talked and how she blushed so easily made her so endearing. She really wished she could talk more with her. Preferably, outside her work.

"Excuse me." Someone cleared their throat and the two of them turned to the person. It was no one else, but Shirasagi Chisato. "Have you seen Seta Kaoru here?"

"No, sorry," Tomoe said. "She hasn't come in today." Even though she came in most Thursdays.

"Oh." Chisato sighed and sat down at the bar. Misaki and Tomoe exchanged glances. Even though she's been here so often, she has never /been/ here. "Can I get some white wine?"

"Yeah, of course." Misaki hurried to take her order.

"Is everything alright?" Tomoe asked.

Chisato hesitated. "Kao-ch- I mean, Seta- san and I... something happened and she left. I haven't been able to find or contact her since then. I thought that she might be here, I tried every other place she usually would be." She sighed.

Misaki and Tomoe again exchanged glances, as Misaki handed Chisato her drink.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tomoe asked.

"Thank you, but I'll decline," Chisato said, smiling politely. "I think I just need a drink."

"Okay," Tomoe said.

"We can go back to our topic then," Misaki said.

"What?"

"You and Uehara," Misaki explained. "Aren't you worried?"

"Worried about what?" Tomoe asked.

"That Hina will take her home?"

Tomoe hesitated and glanced over to Hina and Himari again.

"Ah, Hina?" Chisato turned around and her and Hina's glances met. They both smiled and waved to each other, before they turned around again.

"You know each other?"

"Yes," Chisato said. "We've worked together once. She's very talented."

"And here stealing your girl," Misaki said.

"She's not my girl!"

Misaki sighed. "You'll regret it," she said.

"Oh my, are you perhaps interested in the girl she's talking to?" Chisato asked.

Tomoe looked away. "I just... think she's cute."

Misaki grinned. "You should just give her your number already. You're not usually this shy."

"I'm not shy," Tomoe defended herself. "I don't think she's interested."

"Why not? You're very handsome," Chisato said.

"Yeah, and you're also super popular with the costumers too," Misaki said. "You just never notice."

"What?"

Misaki sighed. "Mh... Look, Hina's putting her arm around her."

Tomoe indeed felt jealousy coming up. But she couldn't really do anything. They didn't know each other well, and Hina was nice. She would be a good girlfriend.

"If you want, I can help you out," Chisato suggested.

"Ah?" Tomoe furrowed her brows.

Chisato smiled slyly and took out her phone. She put in a number. "Hello, Hikawa-san... Would you please do me a favor? I'm at the bar right now and your sister is there too. I think she's had a few drinks too much. You should give her a call and tell her to come home. She doesn't listen to any of us and wants to reason, but you know how she is... Yes... Alright, thank you... No problem."

She hung up and smiled at the two bartenders.

Tomoe and Misaki were speechless.

"That was..."

"Really smart."

"You're welcome." Chisato finished her glass of wine and paid. "If you see Kaoru-san, please tell her to call me. Good night, then." She left the bar and Tomoe didn't know what to think of her and her trick.

She then looked over and saw that Hina's phone rang and she glanced at it quickly before her expression changed. She excitedly picked up the phone and it didn't take long until she excused herself and left the bar.

After a while, Himari joined them.

"She left?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, her sister called," Himari said.

"That sucks," Misaki said.

"No, it's fine. I don't think... it would've been something between us anyway," Himari explained and sat down at the bar.

Misaki smiled and nudged Tomoe. Tomoe glared at her co-worker, but she actually was happy too.

"So, do you want another drink?" She asked Himari.

"Yes, please." Himari smiled at her.

 

* * *

 

**+1.**

 

The next time Himari came over, it was already really late. They were close to closing time already.

"You're really late," Tomoe noticed.

"Ah, yeah..." Himari laughed. "I took a nap right before and totally forgot. I didn't want to go at first, but then I..."

"You?"

Himari blushed. "Tomorrow is the only day of the week I have off. It's the only time I'd see you."

Tomoe was surprised. The last time, they've stayed together talking at the bar for a very long time, since there hadn't been many costumers. They got to know each other a lot more too.

"Ah... I'm glad," Tomoe said. "That you came regardless. But you know, you can meet me outside the bar too."

Himari looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tomoe said.

Himari hesitated and bit down on her lip, nervously. She was so freaking adorable, Tomoe thought.

"Do you want to stay?" Tomoe asked. "I live above the bar. You can wait for me to close."

Himari stared at her with big, round eyes. "I-" She blushed.

"Oh- I didn't mean it like that!" Tomoe could feel her cheeks getting hot too. "I just meant, we could drink some coffee and just talk. I don't need to go anywhere tomorrow too, so..."

Himari smiled. "I'd really like that, Udagawa-san."

"You can call me Tomoe, by the way," Tomoe said.

"Only if you call me Himari!"

Tomoe chuckled. "Alright, Himari. So, you'll wait for me?"

Himari nodded. "Yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments  
> im on twitter @hyaenes
> 
> misaki smoking is inspired by that one fanart... u know which one. i cant find it again but if u do pls link so i can credit


End file.
